Practice Makes Perfect
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: Sonny has a date and she's nervous about her first 'real' kiss. When Chad blunders in offering to help Sonny pracitce, will Channy ensue? One-shot


**PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT**

**AN: I had this little idea a few nights ago, but I was going to leave it off for a while. However when I opened my inbox and found that I had over 60 messages for my story The Voice Inside, I just _had _to write this! So this is for all my lovely reviewers on The Voice Inside (23 Reviews on the first chapter :O:O) and my reviewers on The Path to Enlightenment of course. I'm pretty proud of myself for; first of all the story and second of all being able to keep it to a one-shot (usually I _can't_ stop writing!) So thank you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I own diddly squit (In normal people language that means nothing loool) **

Chad Dylan Cooper was _not_ heading to the So Random cast to see Sonny. No, in fact that had _nothing_ to do with him just happening to walk past Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room five times, he was most definitely _not_ waiting to 'bump into' Sonny.

So when Chad Dylan Cooper heard a certain kissing noise coming from Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room, he just happened to fling the door open forcefully (but it wasn't to see if Sonny was kissing someone else if that's what you think).

But what he did happen to come across was a certain Sonny Monroe, her lips fastened to ... her mirror? _Sonny was making out with her mirror!_

Hearing the loud slam of the door Sonny's eyes flitted to the door, she jumped and pulled away from the mirror like it had burnt her.

Chad chuckled. "Sonny, _what_ are you doing?"

Brushing her clothes down and looking around nervously Sonny replied with a quiet. "Nothing..."

Chad laughed harder. "_Why_ were you kissing your mirror?"

Sonny blushed. "I _wasn't_."

"Oh you _so _were." Chad smirked, approaching her. "I _heard_ you making kissy noises Sonny."

Sonny frowned. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

"Psh, why would I spy on _you_?"

"Oh I think you were." Sonny grinned, getting confident again.

"And I think you were kissing your mirror."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Fine I _was_, okay?" Sonny relented, looking away.

"Imagining your mirror was me, were you Sonny?" Chad smirked cockily.

"_No._ Actually I was imaging it was Oliver."

Chad's face fell a little. "Who's _Oliver_?" He said with a note of disgust.

Sonny beamed. "My date, and he is _great_."

"So ... you were kissing your mirror to ... practice?" Chad frowned.

"Um ... yeah." Sonny looked down.

"B-but _why_?" Realisation seemigly dawned on Chad. "You _have_ kissed someone haven't you Sonny?"

"I-I, psh!"

"Sonny." He said sternly, his eyes boring into hers.

"No I haven't." She admitted glumly.

"But what about kiss-cam guy?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad that was a peck! I've never had a _real_ kiss."

Chad coughed. "But you're ... you're Sonny! Surely _someone_ has wanted to kiss you."

Sonny gritted her teeth. "Thanks Chad, thanks a lot!"

"So you're _never_ been kissed Monroe?" He grinned, taunting her.

"You know what Chad? Just go away. I don't need to hear this." Sonny started to push him through the door when-

"No, wait. I can help you." Chad told her.

Sonny frowned. "How?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I know someone who will kiss you, you know ... give you a _practice_ kiss. So you're ready for your date."

Sonny's eyes lit up. "Who?"

"Well ... _me_." Chad winked, his expression obnoxious.

Sonny gave a loud laugh. "_You_?"

Chad's cockiness disappeared for a minute. "What's wrong with that?"

Sonny cocked her head to the side. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

Chad chuckled too. "I don't _want_ to kiss you. I want to _help_ you."

Sonny stopped laughing after his remark. "Oh ... but why do you want to help me?"

"Look Sonny, I'm an _actor_. The _best_ actor of our generation. I've kissed hundred of girls on screen, so I just thought I would help you out. But if I'm so repulsive to you then I-"

"No, no. It's not that." Sonny insisted, pulling him back from leaving. "It would be a big help, if you don't mind..."

"Okay, so this is _just_ acting. You're on Mackenzie Falls and your name is ..."

"Becca." Sonny decided, smiling.

"_Yes_ Becca, now Becca and Mackenzie are _hopelessly_ in love. But Mackenzie's and Becca's friends don't want them to be together. But Mackenzie sneaks over to Becca's house, he takes her by the arms..."

Chad takes Sonny by the arms, placing his hands on her waist. Sonny looks away shyly, placing her hands around his neck.

"He brings her gaze to his." Chad places his hand under Sonny's chin and brings her gaze to his soft one. "And then ... they kiss..." He said simply.

Before Sonny even realised what had happened, Chad's lips had met with hers and he was kissing her softly. He gently sucked her lower lip into his mouth and she had to tighten her grip on him. _When did she start clutching his shirt? _When he released her lip, he brushed his tongue against the length of it, requesting permission into her mouth. She opened for him without thought and his tongue glided in against hers.

He explored her mouth languidly, gliding across the roof of her mouth and even under her tongue. She jerked in response to his actions, her hips involuntarily pushing against his. Her hands moved of their own accord to his hair and they sank into the silky blonde locks. His hands slid to her waist, up her ribcage and settled on her hips before he slid his hands under her cardigan to her back.

Zora, doing her usual spying-round (you've heard of paper rounds? Well Zora does a spying-round, okay?) looked down from her vent, expecting to see Tawni or Sonny doing something embarrassing like singing Britney songs. But instead she had to cover her mouth to hold in the gasp of surprise of what she saw below. Chad and Sonny locked in a passionate embrace. Zora swivelled herself around, crawling back through the vents to find the others.

It was Sonny's sigh of contentment echoing around the room that brought her to her senses and she pulled away from him, her fingers reluctant to leave his head. Chad's breathing was laboured and he was slow to open his eyes, he blinked a little uncertainly before focusing his gaze on her face. He reached out and cleared a smudge of her lip gloss from the outer edge of her lip with his thumb.

There was a little hitch in Sonny's chest as she shot him a shy glance, her arms still locked tight around his neck.

"That was... _wow._" Was all Sonny could muster.

Chad grinned. "You weren't half-bad Monroe, I'd say you're in my top ten." His hands rubbed her back seductively.

Sonny batted her eyelashes. "I d-don't t-think that I-I k-know how-"

"You need more practice?" Chad asked smoothly, _casually_.

"Definitely." His response was muffled by her lips meeting his and her tongue pressing through the seal of his lips to begin her gentle invasion of his mouth. She slid her tongue along his tentatively at first, unnerved by her own boldness. She gave him tiny, cat-like flicks as she explored his teeth and when the tip brushed the roof of his mouth she could hear him sigh into her mouth.

He stayed himself, pulling back just a bit with his body, and she surprised herself by following his hips with her own. He made a noise low in his throat and then his hands drifted from her upper-back down to her waist as she began a long, gliding stroke against his tongue. Her hands slid into his hair and she couldn't help but ruffle the gorgeous locks, her fingers kneading gently against his scalp. She lost control of her breathing and had to break free from him long enough to gasp in a deep breath of air.

Chad's mouth claimed hers again and his hands rose from her waist up under her cardigan and onto the bare skin the mostly backless dress provided. He circled his tongue about hers slowly, and then pushed his way into her mouth with determination. Then suddenly the pace changed and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, professionally, _heatedly_ and Sonny tried hard to keep up, but finally allowed him to simply take full possession of the kiss. He almost bruised her lips but she didn't care.

Sonny was just about to ravish him back when the door flung open, four loud gasps startling the two of them. They jumped apart hastily to see Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora standing at the door, their glares fierce, there arms folded across their chests.

Sonny and Chad also looked bewildered; bewildered by how passionate and heated the kiss had become, bewildered by the four angry Randoms standing at the door, bewildered by their want to do it again.

"_What _is going on in here!?" Nico was the first to break the silence, looking at the two of them in shock.

"You're cheating on us with Chad!" Grady pointed.

"I _knew_ you wanted to kiss him!" Tawni said knowingly, referring to the Chad guest starring incident.

"_Evil_!" Was Zora's comment.

"Guys, guys. This is _not_ what it looks like." Sonny told them calmly, approaching her cast mates casually. "Chad was just helping me out."

The foursome didn't look convinced.

"It's true." Chad started, approaching them behind Sonny. "You see, Sonny was nervous about her kiss tonight with Orlando."

"Oliver." Sonny reminded him.

"Yeah, that guy. Well Sonny's never been kissed before so I-"

Tawni burst out laughing, wiping a pretend tear from her eye. "Sonny's _never_ been kissed?" She asked incredulously.

Sonny shot Chad a look.

"_Fine_, I haven't been kissed, alright? I was just nervous about kissing Oliver and Chad offered to help me practice."

"So ... this was just a practice kiss?" Nico asked, seemingly unconvinced.

Sonny nodded. "Yup. Totally innocent practice kissing."

Grady frowned. "They why didn't you ask one of us to help you practice?" He motioned to himself and Nico.

Sonny stuttered for words. "Erm, I-I, um..."

Nico paled. "Yeah, I mean I _know_ how to kiss..." He said with fake-enthusiasm.

Tawni laughed again. "Oh my gosh, Nico hasn't been kissed either!" She held her tummy to stop to hold in her laughing.

"Well I haven't either." Zora volunteered. Everyone looked at her in shock. "_What_? I'm eleven."

Grady shook his head. "Who are we kidding? None of us have been kissed."

Tawni stopped laughing. "_I've_ been kissed I'll have you know." Tawni snapped.

"By who?" Sonny asked curiously.

Tawni coughed out. "Chad."

Chad shook his head in amusement. "Are you seriously telling me the only kiss you've had is the peck I gave you when we were _six_?"

"Well it's hard to trust after what you did!" Tawni said defensively, sulking.

Chad beamed. "This is _precious_! Wait till Tween Weekly hears that none of you losers have ever been kissed."

Everyone looked horrified except for Sonny who looked ... Disappointed? Hurt? Angry?

Sonny looked away from Chad's probing glance coldly; thinking about how stupid she had been to actually think he wanted her.

"Chad you're a _jerk_. I don't want to see you anymore, okay? You keep to your Studio and we'll keep to ours."

Everyone looked shocked by Sonny's outburst.

"Well not _all_ of you lot are unkissed losers." Feeling bad he walked over to Sonny, took her in his arms, dipped her and planted a fierce kiss upon her lips before swinging her back up to full height. Sonny blinked her eyes open slowly. "There you go ... Sonny is the only Random here who is not a loser 'cause that was _not_ a practice kiss." Chad told her smoothly, his eyes shining.

Sonny grinned goofily.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be _sick_." Zora commented, turning around and leaving in disgust.

"Right there with ya!" And Nico and Grady followed her.

Tawni gave a small smile before closing the door and leaving the two alone.

"So..." Sonny said awkwardly, rubbing her hands together.

"_So_..." He repeated, mirroring her stance.

_Studio Comm: CHAD DYLAN COOPER PLEASE REPORT TO STUDIO 2 IMMEDIATELY. _

"Oh well I-I have to go." Chad said shyly.

Sonny nodded in understanding. "Work calls and all that." She said with false enthusiasm.

Chad strolled to the door, opening it and trying not to glance back at Sonny.

Three seconds after the door had closed a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed jerkthrob's head appeared around the door.

"You're _not_ still going out with Orlando are you?"

Sonny grinned, shrugging. "I dunno ... maybe if I had better plans I might cancel on him..."

"Pick you up at eight?" Chad asked with a smile.

Sonny nodded in reply. "Now _go_ or you'll be in trouble."

Chad pouted. "No goodbye kiss?"

Sonny chuckled, approaching him with a smile and leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Is that it?" He whined like a baby.

Sonny beamed. "_Goodbye_." She said playfully, closing the door slowly. Chad's head ducked out of the doorway just before Sonny pressed it closed. Sonny pressed her back against the dressing room door and sighed, bringing her fingers to her lips. She had just been kissed by Chad Dylan Cooper _four_ times.

Little did she know that Chad Dylan Cooper was doing the exact same thing on the opposite side of her door.

**AN: So what did you think my lovely readers? Too cliché? Too many kisses? Not enough kisses? I'm halfway through the next chappy of The Voice Inside so I shall upload that tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Do you think I should stick to multi-chaps or do some more one-shots too? **

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW ;);)**

**-Everafterjunkie**


End file.
